STALINGRAD (Tore Niederlage)
by Crypt14
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo, dua orang yang bertemu bersama takdir dalam dua fraksi yang berlawanan. Perebutan kota Stalingrad oleh Jerman dengan Uni Soviet menjadi awal pertemuan keduanya. "Tuhan sudah meninggalkan kota ini sejak lama." Mingyu, Wonwoo, Seventeen
1. 1

STALINGRAD (Tore Niederlage)

Meanie Couple

Mingyu & Wonwoo

Presented by Crypt14

! _Please don't spread without permission_

! _Mencoba untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan meninggalkan kritik serta saran pada kolom review setelah membaca adalah perbuatan terpuji_

! _Please don't try to steal my fiction and modify it without permission, I hate it tbh._

! _Kemungkinan akan terdapat beberapa kejadian yang membuat pembaca sedikit kebingungan, mohon untuk memperhatikan dengan baik waktu berlangsungnya suatu kejadian_

! _Rated M untuk beberapa adegan disturb serta kata-kata kasar._

Enjoy this fiction

.

.

 **Stalingrad, End of Summer 1942**

Itu adalah waktu dimana matahari masih sempat terasa menghangatkan tubuh para tentara Jerman yang mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam kota kecil di pinggiran sungai _Volga_ bernama _Stalingrad_. Barisan teratur tank, artileri beserta tentaranya tampak memenuhi perbatasan kota kecil tersebut. Dengungan dari mesin-mesin pesawat yang bergerak maju di langit kota _Stalingrad_ terdengar pada setiap sudutnya. Ia berada disana, bebaris bersama tentara lainnya untuk melakukan penyerangan pada kota kecil yang terletak di Rusia bagian selatan itu. Bunyi dengungan yang semula hanya menjadi pemecah keheningan mulai tergantikan perlahan oleh ledakkan-ledakkan dari bom-bom yang di jatuhkan oleh angkatan darat Jerman, _Luftwaffe_. Menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan yang perlahan memenuhi kota kecil tersebut. Jeritan warga sipil yang begitu memilukan terdengar di kejauhan, mengaung diatas langit kota seakan menyatu bersama kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi diatas sana. Mingyu, pemuda berparas asia itu mengadah sejenak. Menatap pada kepulan asap hitam yang tampak begitu kontras dengan warna langit _Stalingrad_. Kedua kaki jenjang miliknya yang terbungkus oleh pakaian tentara masih mengayun, sejajar dengan langkah para tentara lainnya yang tergabung dalam kelompok tentara 6. Misi mereka hanya satu, mengambil alih kota _Stalingrad_ dari tangan sekutu.

Desingan pesawat _Luftwaffe_ masih mengaung disana, membombardir kota yang awalnya tampak begitu tertata rapih menjadikannya porak poranda dalam waktu singkat hanya untuk mengusir penduduk asli keluar dari kota tersebut. Mingyu membuang nafasnya panjang, menatap lurus pada pemimpin kelompoknya yang tengah menjabarkan rencana-rencana penyerangan. Ia memahami betul, segala bentuk rasa ambisius yang tertanam dalam tubuh kelompoknya. Bahwa _Stalingrad_ harus jatuh dalam kuasa Jerman bagaimana pun caranya. Mereka harus berperang, mengenyahkan segala macam rasa takut maupun kekhawatiran. Menjadikan nyawa mereka sebagai taruhan untuk meng- _invasi_ kota tersebut, hanya demi satu tujuan yang begitu jelas tertanam dalam pola pikir disana. Merebut _Stalingrad_ menjadikan obat luka atas kegagalan mereka dalam tujuan penaklukkan kota Moskow, 1941.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" Pemuda itu menoleh, melemparkan pandangan tanpa ekspresi pada rekannya. Membuang nafasnya, seraya kembali menatap pada senjata yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Langit diatas kepalanya tengah menyemburatkan warna kehitaman. Mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti membombardir kota itu sesaat, mengistirahatkan diri mereka untuk kembali melawan sekutu esok. "Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa." Pemuda di sisinya terkekeh. Mengusap moncong senjata laras panjangnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan yang tampak begitu usang. "Jangan sampai tertangkap saat penyerangan. Kau tahu konsekuensinya 'kan?" Mingyu ikut terkekeh, mengadahkan wajahnya menuju langit yang tampak begitu pekat. "Masih hal yang sama ku rasa. Mati kelaparan, atau menjadi budak Soviet sampai mampus."

"Ingat saat penyerangan ke Moskow?" Mingyu terdiam, namun Jisoo pemuda di sisinya tersebut mengetahui betul rekannya itu mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aku kira kita akan berhasil awalnya. Namun kenyataanya Soviet mampu mendorong kita untuk mundur, sial aku benar-benar tidak percaya hal itu terjadi." Pemuda itu masih terdiam. Pandangannya tampak begitu jatuh pada langit kota _Stalingrad_. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, merengkuh tubuh setiap orang yang di lewatinya. "Musim panas sudah berada di penghujungnya. Kau merasakannya 'kan? Anginnya sangat dingin." Jisoo merapatkan jaket tentara yang membungkus tubuhnya. Kembali meletakkan senjata miliknya, mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu. "Langitnya begitu redup."

"Jisoo." Pemuda itu berdehem, tidak berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit diatas sana. "Menurut mu, apakah Tuhan tengah menatap balik kita saat ini?" Dan keheningan mengukung keduanya. Jisoo terdiam, mencerna dengan baik maksud dibalik ucapan pemuda yang berada dibawah umurnya itu. "Entahlah." Bisiknya begitu pelan. Sebuah kurva melintang samar pada garis bibir Jisoo. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu mengisyaratkan pertanyaan tersimpan di dalamnya. "Menurut ku, daripada menerka hal semacam itu lebih baik kita beristirahat. Esok akan menjadi hari yang cukup panjang aku rasa."

.

.

Mereka kembali bergerak, memecah kelomok menjadi bagian kecil. Menyusup masuk ke dalam kota. Mengangkat senjata, menjaga jarak antara territorial milik mereka dengan musuh. Mingyu mengendap, mencoba mengintip dari balik reruntuhan bangunan dibalik punggungnya. _Bergerak maju_ , ia memahami dengan pasti bahasa tubuh yang diberikan sersan oleh ia dan beberapa rekannya.

Bunyi ledakkan kuat terdengar beberapa kilo dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Pemuda itu terhenti sejenak dari langkahnya, menatap pada kepulan asap hitam yang kembali membumbung tinggi diatas langit pagi kota _Stalingrad_. Jika harus berkata jujur, sudut paling kecil dalam dirinya selalu mengatakan bahwa segala yang di jalaninya kini adalah kesalahan besar. Bahwa ia merasa dirinya jauh lebih keji dari seorang iblis sekalipun. Merenggut nyawa orang yang bahkan masih menanam harapan agar perang ini berakhir maupun impian dari anak-anak muda yang berada disana. Warga sipil, mereka adalah korban yang sesungguhnya. "Mingyu awas!"

Ia hanya mengetahui satu hal, rasa nyeri yang menghantam bahu kirinya sesaat setelah timah panas merobek daging hingga benda itu tertanam dengan baik dalam tulang belikatnya. Pemuda itu meringis, tersungkur di tanah dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari lubang di bahunya. "Bangsat! Tarik dia! Tarik dia!" Pemimpin dalam kelompoknya berseru hebat. Seorang dari rekannya tampak berlari mendekat, menyeret tubuhnya ditengah selongsong peluru yang terus berusaha mengenai keduanya.

Mingyu terdiam, mencoba meredam rasa paniknya. Bermaksud untuk tidak membuat dirinya kehabisan darah. "Perban dia!" Ia mendengarnya dengan jelas, pekikkan dari kepala pemimpinnya yang berseru begitu keras pada seorang rekannya. Pemuda itu hanya terdiam saat luka pada bahunya ditekan kuat guna meminimalisir aliran darah yang masih tampak enggan berhenti. "Bawa ia kembali ke barak, yang lainnya kembali maju."

.

.

"Kau berniat bunuh diri?" Ia masih terdiam. Kembali memperbaiki letak seragam tentaranya. "Maaf atas kelengahan ku." Ujarnya, kedua pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda seusianya yang tampak tengah kembali merapihkan peralatan medis. "Itu bukan masalah besar selagi peluru itu belum melubangi kepala mu. Kau tidak berniat mati membusuk di tengah perang 'kan." Ia terkekeh pelan. Kembali menapakkan kakinya pada tanah dalam tenda medis yang terasa begitu pengap. "Kau berdoa agar timah panas itu melubangi kepala ku?" Minghao, pemuda yang juga memiliki garis keturunan asia itu mengulas senyum tipis. Pandangannya tidak teralih dari sekotak perban yang masih di rapihkannya kembali. "Bukan, aku tidak akan pernah berdoa hal semacam itu menimpa mu."

"Lalu?" Ujarnya kembali. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang, menatap tepat pada arah pandang Mingyu yang berjarak darinya. "Aku hanya memperingatkan mu." Mingyu tersenyum tipis, menggaruk pelipisnya. Kembali menapaki tanah dibawahnya bermaksud untuk beranjak menuju barak. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu tetap hidup, kau tidak melupakan tujuan akhir mu bukan?" Dan satu pernyataan itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. Mingyu terdiam, setelahnya menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku tahu."

.

.

Itu adalah ledakan kesekian yang menghampiri indera pendengaran Mingyu. Pemuda itu kembali menatap langit kemerahan yang tertutupi oleh kepulan asap hitam dari ledakkan manuver milik kelompoknya. Ia dapat mendengarnya disana, di kejauhan suara jeritan pilu yang begitu menghantam rongga dadanya. Mingyu hanya prajurit biasa, namun begitu memiliki peranan penting dalam kelompoknya. Seorang _snipper_ jitu.

"Hoy, aku kira otak mu sudah berceceran. Kau masih hidup rupanya." Ia mendengus sesaat, setelahnya melemparkan senyuman pada pemuda yang berjalan menujunya. "Berharap aku tewas?" Pemuda itu tampak terdiam dengan raut berfikir sejenak. "Tidak, jika bukan di depan mata ku." Dan tawanya lepas. Hanya senda gurau sesaat ditengah rasa khawatir yang menggantung dalam dada kedua pemuda itu. "Tidak ada operasi?" Seungkwan menggelang sesaat. "Malam ini."

"Maksud mu?" Si tinggi menatap pada si pendek sejenak, melemparkan tatapan tanya atas ucapannya barusan. "Komandan membuat rencana baru, penyerangan dilakukan saat malam. Mereka pikir tentara Soviet kemungkinan lengah saat malam." Jabarnya. Mingyu masih menjatuhkan pandangannya disana. Hening menjerat kedua pemuda itu, dan hembusan angin seakan menjadi satu-satunya yang terasa hidup. "Tapi aku merasa ketakutan." Mingyu berdehem, memberikan _feedback_ kebingungan atas perkataan Seungkwan kembali. "Aku hanya merasa begitu takut, entah apa alasannya aku hanya merasa begitu takut Mingyu."

.

.

Desingan peluru masih menggema pada setiap sudut kota _Stalingrad_. Pemuda itu beranjak, menjaga posisinya senyaman mungkin. Sesaat memejamkan salah satu matanya hanya untuk menatap pada bidikan senapan miliknya. puing-puing bekas pengeboman pesawat _Luftwaffe_ masih mendominasi sekelilingnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, menahannya sesaat sebelum menarik pedal pada senapannya. Memuntahkan timah panas yang tampak begitu cepat meluncur menuju seorang tentara Soviet. Dan ia terdiam pada posisinya menatap mayat tentara itu dari tempatnya berada. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan dari tentara Soviet lainnya. "Penembak jitu! Arah jam dua, lantai dua bangunan kosong!"

Ia beranjak, meraih senapannya secepat mungkin berusaha untuk menghindari serangan balik yang dilancarkan oleh tentara sekutu pada detik selanjutnya. Bunyi tembakan yang terdengar memberondong begitu terdengar jelas di telinga pemuda itu. Mingyu merunduk, mencoba menghindari setiap timah panas yang mengejarnya, berusaha untuk membuat lubang pada kepalanya yang akan membawa pemuda itu pada ajalnya sendiri.

Ledakkan begitu keras menjerit sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya pada tanah kota. Menatap pada potongan tubuh manusia yang tampak bercecer di setiap sudut jalan kota. Lagi, Mingyu memahami betul bahwa ini adalah kesalahan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, kembali beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Bangsat, bangsat itu. Mereka kira akan mampu melawan kita." Ia hanya terdiam, merekam dengan jelas sumpah serapah yang meluncur dari balik mulut setiap rekannya. Itu adalah tentara sekutu, kematian yang begitu menghinakan menyapa mereka. Ledakkan dari meriam yang di muntahakan oleh tank milik kelompoknya dalam hitungan detik menghancurkan tubuh para tentara Soviet. Tawa merendahkan terdengar bersahutan, namun bagi Mingyu tawa itu menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya begitu besar dalam dirinya. Hal apa yang tampak begitu lucu dalam situasi seperti ini untuk di tertawakan?

.

.

Jisoo masih berjaga pada posisinya. Menatap tajam pada jalan-jalan kota yang tampak begitu sepi. Namun pemuda itu mengetahui betul bahwa tentara sekutu berada disana, menunggu mereka lengah untuk mengantarkan malaikat pencabut nyawa pada kelompoknya. "Mereka tidak akan menyerang." Ia menoleh, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sosok pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang berada tepat disisinya. Terkekeh pelan dengan nada mengejek. "Tahu darimana jika mereka tidak akan menyerang." Sesaat pemuda itu terdiam, belum berusaha menjawab pertanyaan rekannya. Helaan nafas panjangnya menguar, membentuk kepulan asap samar pada udara di sekelilingnya. "Hanya _feeling_ ku saja."

"Terkadang _feeling_ bisa meleset, Mingyu." Dan tawa renyah milik Mingyu terdengar. Ia masih menatap pada mocong senjatanya. "Begitu 'kah?" Jisoo mengangguk, kedua iris matanya masih berjaga. "Mereka belum melakukan penyerangan, menurut mu rencana apa yang sedang di buat oleh Soviet untuk mendorong kita mundur?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak berfikir bahwa mereka akan mampu mendorong kita untuk keluar dari Stalingrad." Jisoo menoleh sesaat, menatap lama pada sahabatnya tersebut. "Kita berada jauh diatas mereka. Tank, pesawat, artileri bahkan prajurit. Menurut mu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan peralatan yang tidak memadai?" Ia tersenyum, membentuk sebuah kurva pada garis bibirnya yang tampak begitu angkuh membuahkan dengusan bercampur kekehan dari mulut Jisoo. Pemuda itu membuang nafasnya, menarik kembali moncong senapan yang sedari tadi berusaha membidik tentara sekutu. "Oh baiklah, aku rasa kau ada benarnya juga. Soviet begitu miskin."

.

.

 **Stalingrad, October 20** **th** **1942**

"Bergeraklah lebih cepat!" Seseorang memekik begitu keras. Kekacauan tampak begitu kontras terjadi di pinggiran sungai _Volga_. Puluhan bahkan ratusan orang tampak memadati tempat itu. Uni Soviet, menurunkan kembali tentaranya. "Ambil senjata kalian! angkat setinggi mungkin! Bunuh para babi Nazi itu!" Seruan begitu terdengar melengking dari pria paruh baya yang berada disana bersama dengan sebuah pengeras suara di tangannya. Mengaungkan segala bentuk demokrasi nasionalisme pembelaan negara hanya untuk membangun kembali semangat para tentara baru yang sempat berada pada titik terlemahnya setelah serangan bom bertubi-tubi yang di jatuhkan oleh pasukkan _Lutfwaffe_ Jerman. "Tidak ada kata mundur! Mati atau kalah! Berperang 'lah hingga timah panas menghancurkan otak kalian ataupun bersarang tepat di jantung kalian!" Ia masih berseru, seseorang lainnya tampak membagikan senjata laras panjang pada setiap prajurit baru. _Red Army_ , sebuah titik balik dari prajurit Soviet di tengah-tengah keputusasaan mereka dalam menghadapi Jerman.

Pemuda itu terdesak, melangkah dengan tergesa saat beberapa orang yang berada di belakang tubuhnya mendorongnya kuat. Sebuah senapan tergenggam dalam pelukkannya. Ia bukan tentara yang sebenarnya. Hanya seorang mahasiswa, warga sipil yang di paksa oleh pihak pemerintah untuk turut memperjuangkan _Stalingrad_ , kota yang akan menjadi titik kehancuran Soviet jika jatuh kedalam kekuasaan Jerman. "Bergeraklah lebih cepat!" Pemuda itu masih memeluk erat senapan di dadanya. Sejenak menaikkan ujung dari helm pelindung yang bertengger pada kepalanya saat benda itu terdorong kedepan, menutupi jarak pandangnya. Sejujurnya, ia merasa begitu takut. Namun apa yang di ketahuinya hanyalah berada bersama dengan rekan lainnya, berperang melawan sekutu sekalipun ia tidak memahami dengan baik bagaimana cara kerja benda yang kini berada dalam dekapannya hanya untuk satu tujuan yang sama, mempertahankan _Stalingrad_ demi keutuhan negara.

Nafasnya menderu hebat, ia berjaga bersama yang lainnya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama rencana penyerangan yang tengah di jelaskan dengan menggebu oleh pemimpin pasukkannya. Sisa-sisa dari lumpur yang mengering tampak mengotori setiap tempat pada baju juga wajahnya. Begitu kontras dengan warna kulit miliknya yang tampak seperti susu. "Hey." Ia menoleh, menatap pada pemuda yang berjongkok disisinya. "Kau ketakutan?" Pemuda itu terdiam, hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar pada garis tegas wajahnya. Hembusan nafas cepat terdengar dari mulut pemuda yang menyapanya. Ia terhenyak sesaat, merasakan tangan dingin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja." Dan seakan begitu banyak beban yang terangkat dalam dirinya, ucapan itu mampu membuat rasa takut dalam dadanya perlahan berkurang. Ia menarik garis bibirnya samar, melemparkan senyuman tipis pada pemuda disampingnya itu. "Choi Seungcheol." Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia ditarik paksa untuk ikut berperang, pemuda itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Jeon Wonwoo."

* * *

030916 by Crypt14

Hello i'm back again with my new fanfict. Udah lumayan lama yak kita gk bersua, so we meet again my loyal readers with new chaptered ff. Masih tema yang gk jauh beda adventure & perang. I dunno why i love this genre. Okay cuap" sedikit mengenai tema ff yg diangkat kali ini, seperti judul yang bisa kalian liat diatas STALINGRAD mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yg terbesit pertanyaan soal apa sih stalingrad itu?. Oke, jd Stalingrad itu nama dari sebuah kota yg saat ini namanya udah berubah jd Volgograd, letaknya di sebelah seltan dari Rusia. Kota kecil yg sebenernya bukan landmark dari negara Uni Soviet cuma kota Stalingrad itu bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu pintu masuk menuju kesana. Kalo kalian ngegoogling mengenai Stalingrad percaya deh something deep in your heart cieilah kalian bakal merasa begitu penasaran. Stalingrad, kota kecil yg nyimpen begituuuu banyak kenangan pahit peperangan antara Jerman vs Uni Soviet. Sekitar 1,6jt dari masing" negara harus berkabung buat ngenterin jenazah korban peperangan dikota itu. Perang yg selalu disebut" titik balik dr World War 2. Nulis ff ini itu tantangan banget buat aku tbh. Kenapa? krn jujur aja aku itu gk berani ngangkat tema yang mengacu sama perang sesungguhnya, perang yg memang betul terjadi didunia nyata krn jujur ya aku itu perfect dalam segala hal. Maunya sempurna, so setiap kali nulis yg based on Real aku maunya betul" real. Jadi pas nulis ff ini tuh agak kelabu gitu gk pede krn khawatir kalo gk sesuai dgn faktanya. But, i choose to still post this fiction. Semoga aja menarik pembaca ya.

xx : utk kalian yg ngebaca dan mampir di ff ini dimohon dgn sangat tinggalin kritik dan saran kalian, please jangan cuma review _next_ or anything else like that bcs that's so bad tbh. Aku ngerasa agak eneg gitu liat review yang cuma bilang next, lanjut atau apapun itu. So please, be a smart readers dan tolong juga jgn cuma ngeklik fav/follow krn keliatan banget deh kalian itu males banget ninggalin jejak. Coba utk hargai jerih payah orang lain ya :)

okay, last but not least I want to say thank you so much for everyone who still follow my fiction and leave their comment. I really appreciated it. Sorry for typos

Salam,

Crypt14


	2. 2

STALINGRAD (Tore Niederlage)

Meanie Couple

Mingyu & Wonwoo

Presented by Crypt14

! _Please don't spread without permission_

! _Mencoba untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan meninggalkan kritik serta saran pada kolom review setelah membaca adalah perbuatan terpuji_

! _Please don't try to steal my fiction and modify it without permission, I hate it tbh._

! _Kemungkinan akan terdapat beberapa kejadian yang membuat pembaca sedikit kebingungan, mohon untuk memperhatikan dengan baik waktu berlangsungnya suatu kejadian_

! _Rated M untuk beberapa adegan disturb serta kata-kata kasar._

Enjoy this fiction

.

.

Ledakkan kesekian kalinya kembali terdengar menggema, desingan pesawat _Luftwaffe_ masih menghiasi langit Kota _Stalingrad_. Wonwoo merunduk, membekap senjata dalam genggamannya. Ledakkan yang begitu menyakiti telinga hanya berada beberapa meter darinya kini. Wonwoo bersumpah seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Ia tidak terlahir untuk menjadi salah satu dari begitu banyak pria Soviet yang akan mengangkat senjata milik mereka setinggi-tingginya dalam perang ataupun membidik dahi lawan hanya untuk mengantar ajal mereka mendekat. Ia terlahir sebagai satu dari ratusan pemuda Soviet yang hanya tahu untuk duduk di balik bangku universitas, setelahnya bekerja bersama dengan tumpukan buku maupun _deadline_.

Wonwoo tidak pernah terlatih untuk menghindari timah panas yang berlari mengejarnya jauh lebih cepat daripada seekor _cheeta_ maupun ledakkan-ledakkan dari bom yang berusaha untuk memecah belah tubuhnya.

Ia masih berada disana, meringkuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh rekan-rekannya guna menghindari serangan udara dari pihak sekutu. "Bergerak 'lah! Kalian tidak perlu takut!" Ia beranjak saat seorang dari tentara menarik paksa lengannya, mendorong tubuhnya guna mendekat pada perbatasan territorial untuk berkumpul bersama para rekannya. "Aku bersumpah hal seperti ini benar-benar tidak pernah terbesit bahkan dalam ruang tidak sadar dalam otakku." Ia menoleh, mendapati pemuda yang sebelumnya memberikan semangat untuknya itu mengeluh.

"Hey Wonwoo, setelah ini mereka akan menyuruh kita untuk berperang dalam jarak dekat. Cobalah untuk mengindari setiap tembakkan dan bersembunyi. Itu akan lebih baik." Wonwoo masih terdiam, belum memahami betul maksud perkataan Seungcheol. Setelahnya mereka kembali di paksa. Beranjak menghantarkan ajal mereka sendiri dengan pekikkan kuat serta moncong senjata yang mengarah pada sekutu di seberang sana.

Wonwoo berani bersumpah itu adalah waktu terpahit dalam hidupnya. Menyaksikan begitu banyak rekannya terkapar tak bernyawa setelah timah-timah panas yang di muntahkan dari balik moncong senjata api tentara sekutu melubangi tubuh mereka. Menjadikan genangan darah beserta serakkan mayat berada disekitarnya.

Ia dan beberapa tentara 'paksa' lainnya kembali bergerak mundur, bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka. Kembali pada perbatasan territorial, namun yang diterima hanyalah hal yang tak jauh berbeda.

Pihak mereka pun memuntahkan timah panas pada setiap prajurit yang berusaha lari dari pertempuran. Dan Wonwoo disana, merekam dengan jelas detik dimana sebuah timah panas yang di muntahkan oleh prajurit negaranya melubangi kepala Seungcheol. Mengantarkan tubuh pemuda itu tersungkur pada tanah lumpur yang di pijakinya. Wonwoo terdiam, merunduk bersama para tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Masih memeluk erat senapan miliknya. Ia tidak menampik hal apapun, terutama mengenai rasa takut yang begitu menggerayangi dirinya saat ini.

.

.

 **Stalingrad, October 20** **th** **1942 – Perbatasan Wilayah Jerman**

Wanita itu masih melenguh hebat di bawah ekstensi seorang tentara muda. Mingyu, ia masih tampak mengerjai wanita di bawahnya. Menyalurkan hasrat menggebu yang begitu merengkuhnya saat ini. Setelahnya hanya terdengar helaan nafas memburu dari keduanya. Pemuda itu beranjak, kembali meletakkan posisi celananya dengan benar. Sesaat melirik pada wanita yang masih berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri, melemparkan raut datar sebelum beranjak pergi.

Kepulan asap nikotin dari balik bibirnya menguar. Udara dingin begitu terasa menusuk sesaat setelah kedua kakinya berpijak pada tanah Kota _Stalingrad_. "Menikmati malam mu, Mingyu?" Ia kembali menyelipkan rokok yang semula terjepit pada jemarinya. Menghisap benda itu guna memenuhi rongga parunya dengan asap yang akan membunuhnya dengan pasti. Ia menggeleng, sebelum membuang kembali asap nikotin dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak sehebat yang sebelumnya." Dan tawa dari bibir Jisoo menguar. Ia selalu merasa begitu geli setiap kali mendapati balasan mengenai pertanyaan seperti tadi dari rekannya itu. "Jadi, masih ingin mencoba yang lainnya?" Mingyu mengangguk, terkekeh. Membuang putung rokok di tangannya. Pemuda disisinya itu membuang pandangan darinya. Menatap pada langit malam Kota _Stalingrad_ yang tampak begitu hancur. Hanya puing serta mayat nyaris membusuk yang bergelimpangan sepanjang mata memandang. "Kau membuang benih mu dimana-mana. Setelah perang aku pastikan wanita-wanita yang sudah kau ajak bercinta itu akan mendatangai mu untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban."

"Itu bukan kesalahan ku, Hong Jisoo. Mereka yang datang dengan kaki terbuka, aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan, bukan?" Keduanya tertawa keras. Jisoo terlihat menepuk bahu Mingyu kuat, membuang nafasnya cepat. Masih menatap pada langit Kota. "Kau harus cepat bertaubat sebelum salah satu dari peluru Soviet menghancurkan otak mu." Ujarnya yang kembali membuahkan kekehan dari mulut Mingyu. "Soviet tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Tidak padaku."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau terlalu congkak." Jisoo memutar matanya malas. Ia selalu merasa bahwa Mingyu begitu mengucilkan kemampuan tentara tetangga. Meski keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa kemampuan pemuda itu begitu di atas rata-rata namun bagi Jisoo tidak ada yang tidak mungkin ketika takdir yang sudah dituliskan dalam buku kehidupan setiap orang bekerja sesuai porosnya. "Bertaruh?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Tuhan akan menghukum ku atas itu." Ujar Jisoo menolak. Ia seseorang yang begitu _religious_ , meski berada dalam keadaan seperti saat ini pun pemuda itu tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Mingyu membuang nafasnya panjang, pandangannya menyendu sesaat menatap pada hamparan langit yang tampak begitu pekat. Sebuah garis samar tertarik pada sudut bibirnya. Begitu samar, hingga rekannya itu tidak menyadari bahwa senyum itu melintang disana. "Tuhan sudah meninggalkan kita, Jisoo."

.

.

 **Stalingrad – Perbatas Soviet**

Wonwoo beranjak, menatap pada sekelilingnya setelahnya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya. Ia melangkah perlahan, mencoba kembali pada kelompoknya. Bekas lumpur tampak memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia salah satu dari beberapa prajurit yang masih bertahan.

Sesaat pemuda itu terhenti, terdiam pada posisinya saat moncong senjata dari tentara negaranya mengarah padanya. Seorang tentara perbatasan tampak memperhatikannya sejenak. "Kau salah satu dari kelompok _Red Army_?" Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. Detik selanjutnya yang ia tahu hanya dirinya di bawa kembali ke barak penampungan bersama para prajurit lainnya. Dan Wonwoo berani bersumpah, dirinya begitu merasa tertohok mendapati kondisi dari beberapa tentara yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang hilang ataupun robek. Ia beranjak, mengambil tempat pada bangku kosong di sudut barak yang kini merangkap sebagai tempat medis dadakan. Masih memeluk erat senapan miliknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Seorang wanita muda mendekat, menyentuh bahunya yang sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget. "Maaf aku membuat mu terkejut. Bisa aku memeriksa mu sebentar?" Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan wanita medis itu memeriksa keadaanya meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya begitu baik sangat baik secara fisik, tidak secara mental.

"Kau tidak terluka, syukurlah. Aku akan mengambilkan air untuk membasuh wajah mu, tunggulah disini." Pemuda itu masih terdiam, ia enggan untuk kembali berucap. Kedua manik sipitnya hanya berkeliling memperhatikan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam barak itu. Wonwoo tidak lagi dapat memahami perasaanya yang begitu berkecamuk. Baginya, peperangan yang kembali pecah ini adalah neraka dunia.

Ia terhenyak, menatap kembali pada wanita muda yang meletakkan sebaskom air jernih dihadapannya. "Ini, basuh 'lah wajah mu dulu. Nanti akan ada yang mengantarkan makanan untuk mu. Meskipun tidak terasa enak tapi cobalah untuk memakannya karena hanya itu yang kami miliki untuk menjaga kalian tetap bertahan." Ia meraih handuk yang di sodorkan padanya, membawa wanita muda itu beranjak kembali setelahnya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan senapannya begitu pelan, sesaat menatap pada pantulan dirinya dari balik air. Wonwoo menarik senyumnya paksa saat merasa ia begitu tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Tumpukkan lumpur yang memenuhi wajahnya membuat ia nyaris berbisik pada dirinya sendiri _siapa orang ini_.

Wonwoo terkekeh sesaat, meraih air dihadapannya dengan tangkupan kedua telapak tangannya. Membawanya menuju wajahnya. Dingin, hanya hal itu yang dapat dirasakannya. Setelahnya kembali membasuh hingga tumpukkan lumpur yang memenuhi wajahnya menghilang. Mengusap permukaan wajahnya dengan haduk kecil yang sebelumnya diberikan wanita muda yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" Ia mengdongak, menghentikan suapan yang hendak mendarat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kembali meletakkan sendok yang berada dalam genggamannya pada permukaan mangkuk berisi bubur itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk, membenarkan panggilan dengan nada tanya dari seorang tentara dihadapannya.

Wonwoo mengetahui betul prajurit yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah prajurit biasa, itu terlihat dari beberapa tanda kehormatan yang menggantung pada seragamnya yang tampak berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya, begitu bersih. "Ikut dengan ku."

Dan pemuda itu hanya dapat mematuhi perintahnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendapat lubang menganga pada dahinya hanya karena menolak ajakan seorang perwira tinggi. Kembali meraih senapan miliknya, mengikuti prajurit itu dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

.

.

"Mingyu, aku dengar Soviet sedang membuat rencana penyerangan. Kau sudah mendapat beritanya?" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu menggeleng, masih menjatuhkan pandangannya pada rokok yang tengah terselip dalam jemarinya. "Menurut mu, rencana seperti apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" Ia masih terdiam, sibuk dengan kepulan asap nikotin yang menguar dari dalam mulutnya.

"Ah, ya Tuhan. Berhentilah merokok sebelum kau mati karena benda itu." Mingyu terkekeh, menatap sekilas pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu dari ekor matanya setelahnya kembali menghisap dalam rokok yang berada dalam mulutnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan rencana penyerangan sampah-sampah Soviet itu."

Chan, tentara yang baru berusia 19 tahun itu mencibir. Ia begitu mengenal dengan baik sosok Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang menjadi panutannya. "Memang kau tidak takut dengan rencana mereka?" Ujar Chan, meletakkan senapan miliknya pada sisi keduanya.

"Apa yang harus aku takut 'kan?" Balasnya dengan intonasi bertanya. Batangan rokok yang mulai menyempit itu tampak masih terselip pada garis bibirnya. Langit Kota _Stalingrad_ masih tampak pekat di atas sana. "Ya, mungkin saja rencana mereka kali ini sangat besar dan tersusun. Apa kau tidak takut mati?"

"Mati?" Ujarnya pelan. Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, setelahnya sebuah kurva kembali melintang samar pada bibirnya. Ia terkekeh, membuang putung rokok yang sudah nyaris habis itu. Membuang salivanya sembarang sebelum menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang berjarak 2 tahun darinya. "Kematian itu hal pasti, untuk apa mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu?"

.

Wonwoo terdiam pada posisinya. Ia bersumpah seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya menegang. Masih menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya pada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah terduduk pada bangkunya. Pemuda itu menggenggam erat senapan dalam pelukkannya. "Maaf, tapi kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"Lalu kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku? Atau pemimpin kita, tuan Stalin?" Wonwoo terdiam, merasa seluruh kata-katanya tertahan. Ia masih menatap penuh iba pada pria itu berharap sepercik rasa kasihan menyentuhnya. "Kau hanya tinggal memilih, nak. Mengikuti perintah atau menjadi pecundang." Ujarnya. Iris mata Wonwoo berpindah, menatap pada senjata api yang di sodorkan oleh pria itu padanya.

Wonwoo memahami betul maksud dari hal itu. Ia terjebak dalam dua pilihan untuk menjemput ajalnya, mengikuti perintah lalu mati di tangan tentara sekutu atau mengambil pistol yang di sodorkan padanya dan menembak kepalanya sendiri saat ini juga.

Pemuda itu menelan salivanya sulit, peluh tampak mengalir dari balik poninya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba mencari pilihan yang tepat untuk hidupnya. Dan dengan begitu berat hati Wonwoo mengambil pilihan pertama, setidaknya ia akan mati terhormat untuk negaranya meskipun kisahnya nanti tidak akan diketahui oleh generasi selanjutnya.

"Esok malam, sesuai rencana kau hanya perlu mengikuti perintah komandan mu." Ia hanya terdiam, memandang penuh rasa benci pada pemimpin peletonnya.

.

.

 **Stalingrad, October 26** **th** **1942 – Wilayah Kekuasaan Jerman**

Langit masih tampak begitu pekat diatas sana. Pemuda itu mengendap dengan begitu pelan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ini adalah kegilaan, seakan mengantar dengan cuma-cuma nyawanya pada malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Wonwoo masih mengendap, berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu puluhan tentara Jerman yang tengah terlelap begitu pulasnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan detiknya yang terus bergerak maju, 02:30. Dan langkahnya terhenti, tepat di hadapan puluhan tentara Jerman yang terlelap.

Pemuda itu menarik nafasnya dalam, sejenak memejamkan kedua matanya. Meraih sebuah bom rakitan yang sebelumnya di serahkan oleh komandannya. Ia nyaris menarik tuas pemicu sebelum moncong dari senjata menempel erat pada kepala belakangnya.

"Letakkan benda itu." Wonwoo terdiam pada posisinya. Masih menggenggam tuas pemicu pada bom di tangannya. "Letakkan atau ku hancurkan kepala mu sekarang juga." Ia menelan salivanya berat. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah seseorang yang mengacungkan moncong senjatanya. "Berbalik perlahan dan angkat kedua tangan mu ke udara."

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku." Ia mencicit, mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Wonwoo masih berdiri pada posisinya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. "Berputar 'lah." Ujar pemuda yang tengah menodongkan senjat padanya. Perlahan, Wonwoo berbalik mengikuti perintah yang diberikan.

Dan detik selanjutnya yang diketahui pemuda itu hanya kedua iris matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris mata jernih milik tentara dibelakang tubuhnya. Menguncinya disana, seakan hanya kedua pasang benda itu yang tampak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Ia membuang nafanya perlahan, masih mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Ku mohon jangan bun.."

Ia terhenyak, nyaris tersungkur akibat tarikan paksa pada pergelangan lengannya. Memaksa langkahnya untuk sejajar dengan pemuda yang berada di depannya. Sesaat memandang bingung pada pemuda itu setelah sepasang kaki jenjangnya berhenti melangkah.

Mingyu, pemuda itu melongok pada sisi bangunan kosong yang berada tak jauh dari barak tempat dimana kelompoknya tengah beristirahat. Setelahnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seorang tentara Soviet yang baginya begitu memiliki nyali besar. Menatapnya dari balik tatapan tajamnya. "Kau berniat membunuh?"

Wonwoo tercekat, membuang pandangannya dari Mingyu. Mempererat genggamannya pada bom rakitan yang masih berada dalam tangannya. "Siapa yang memerintah mu?" Nafasnya terasa semakin sulit saat sebelah tangan Mingyu menarik kuat kerah seragamnya. Membuat tatapannya kembali jatuh pada kedua iris mata yang menatapnya tajam.

Ia masih bungkam, hanya menunjukkan raut datar dari garis wajah tegasnya. "Kau ingin bermain dengan ku rupanya." Garis bibir Mingyu terangkat satu sudut, membentuk sebuah seringaian yang begitu tampak angkuh. Pemuda itu melepas kembali cengkramannya, terkekeh sejenak sebelum mengangkat moncong senjatanya kembali. Membidik tepat pada dahi Wonwoo yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Tiga detik, jika kau masih bungkam aku akan menjadi malaikat maut yang mengantar ajal mu." Ujarnya tegas. Menarik kunci pada senapannya, setelahnya meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada pedal senapan. Berbisik hanya untuk menghitung _timing_ yang diberikannya untuk Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya dipaksa, tolong jangan bunuh aku." Itu adalah suara terberat yang pernah singgah dalam indera pendengaran Mingyu. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, air wajahnya tampak berubah sesaat. Seakan menemukan sebuah hal langka, Mingyu hanya menatap lurus pada sosok Wonwoo.

"Ku mohon." Bisik Wonwoo kembali yang membuahkan helaan nafas dari balik bibir Mingyu. Pemuda itu menurunkan moncong senjatanya, kembali menyampirkan benda itu pada bahunya. Meraih pergelangan tangan kanan Wonwoo hanya untuk mengambil sebuah bom rakitan yang tergenggam disana.

"Diam lah disini dan jangan melakukan apapun. Aku akan segera kembali." Setelahnya Mingyu beranjak, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendiri. Wonwoo hanya tetap terdiam pada posisinya, merekam tubuh Mingyu yang perlahan menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya.

.

.

"Aku rasa anak itu tertangkap komandan." Ujar salah seorang prajurit. Ia tampak berdiri dengan begitu tegap dihadapan seorang pria paruh baya yang masih menatap pada peta wilayah _Stalingrad_. "Apakah kita perlu untuk menyelamatkannya?"

"Tidak, biarkan saja. Anak itu bukan asset berharga." Ujar pria itu tegas. Masih menatap pada peta wilayah yang berada dihadapannya. Ia membuang nafasnya panjang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan bangku di belakang punggungnya. "Siapkan satu peleton pasukkan, kita akan menyerang Jerman dalam waktu dekat."

.

.

"Berikan seragam mu pada ku." Wonwoo terulur, menyerahkan seragam tentara miliknya yang sudah di lepaskannya pada Mingyu. "Kau adalah Jerman mulai saat ini. Dan jangan pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang Soviet, itu akan menyeret mu pada masalah besar. Kau mengerti?" Ia mengangguk, menunjukkan maksud paham akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Mingyu.

Pemuda tinggi itu beranjak, hendak membakar seragam milik Wonwoo sebelum ucapan dari dalam mulut Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan ku."

* * *

Reply Review :

 **Nyanyanyanya :** hehe kamu sih udah aku bales via pm yak, thanks for review dear :*

 **Ourwonu :** wkwkw, jadai gimana hasil eksplorasi soal Stalingrad-nya dear? keren yak bikin deg-degan gitu. Tp aku justru lebih kearah sedih dibanding ngeri liatnya. Bayangin deh mereka yg hidup jaman itu gimana rasa takut yg mereka alamin :'( soal keajaiban apa yg bakal pertemuin mereka udah keliatan yak di chapter ini xD. keep review dear, and thanks a lot untuk review membangun km :)

 **Wonuumingyu :** haiiii, aku nyapa dulu nih kynya readers baru diff aku xD wah ternyata ada yg tau juga tanpa harus googling dulu yak. Duh seneng dengarnya kalo km ngerasa tertarik buat tau soal Stalingrad sehabis baca ff ini, setidaknya aku udh bawa generasi muda utk tau sejarah xD. thanks utk review sama supportnya yaaa ganbatte!

 **Aku si jodoh mingyu** : haiiii my new readers xD duh km susah nyerna krn bahasanya atau krn jalan ceritanya atau krn pendescribe-an aku dear? mari" biar aku bantu km buat mahamin jln cerita ff aku. anyway thanks udah mau ninggalin jejak yaaa,

Salam,

Crypt14


	3. 3

STALINGRAD (Tore Niederlage)

Meanie Couple

Mingyu & Wonwoo

Presented by Crypt14

! _Please don't spread without permission_

! _Mencoba untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan meninggalkan kritik serta saran pada kolom review setelah membaca adalah perbuatan terpuji_

! _Please don't try to steal my fiction and modify it without permission, I hate it tbh._

! _Kemungkinan akan terdapat beberapa kejadian yang membuat pembaca sedikit kebingungan, mohon untuk memperhatikan dengan baik waktu berlangsungnya suatu kejadian_

! _Rated M untuk beberapa adegan disturb serta kata-kata kasar._

Enjoy this fiction

.

.

Langit di atas kota _Stalingrad_ masih tampak pekat. Kedua pemuda itu terdiam, hanya menatap tanpa alasan pada kobaran api yang sengaja dibuat oleh salah satunya. Hanya berniat menghangatkan tubuh mereka di tengah kepungan musim dingin _Russia_.

"Jadi, kau berada dalam divisi apa?" Salah satu dari keduanya mencoba membuka percakapan, membunuh hening yang seakan menelan mereka. Pemuda tinggi itu masih belum berniat menyahut, hanya tetap memandang pada kobaran api unggun seraya sesekali melemparkan robekkan kertas yang berada di sekitarnya. Hening, dan masih kata itu yang tampak menyelimuti keduanya.

Si pemuda berkulit putih memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mencoba berucap setelah mendapati balasan yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Kedua iris matanya yang tampak begitu tajam namun mengisyaratkan kelembutan dalam cara pandangnya hanya mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, pemuda tinggi itu.

Sesekali mencuri pandang dari ekor matanya, mencoba melihat ekspresi yang tergambar dari raut wajah pemuda yang tidak berjarak jauh darinya. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur yang menguar memecah keheningan yang semakin menarik mereka. Buliran saju terlihat masih setia jatuh dari atas langit, meninggalkan selimut putih yang menebal dan semakin memenuhi setiap sudut kota.

Bersama angin yang berhembus, menguarkan rasa dingin yang teramat menusuk tulang. Wonwoo berdehem sejenak, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang tak terbungkus apapun menuju mulutnya. Menghembuskan uap hanya untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang seakan berusaha untuk mematikan ujung-ujung jemarinya.

"Penembak jitu." Ia menoleh, mengangkat pandangannya menuju Mingyu yang masih terpaku pada kobaran api dihadapannya. Setelahnya kurva samar itu melintang disana. Samar, namun tampak. Entah tanpa alasan yang begitu masuk akal, ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda berkulit coklat sebagai balasan untuknya itu seakan membawa sebuah buncahan perasaan mengganjal dalam sudut rongga dadanya.

"Kau ahli dalam membidik jika seperti itu. Kau mau mengajarkan ku?" Ujarnya kembali. Ia hanya berusaha untuk membuat kontak dengan pemuda itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia hanya menginginkannya. Mingyu terdiam, merubah tatapannya yang tampak begitu tajam menuju Wonwoo yang sejak tadi tidak melepas tatapannya dari Mingyu. Hanya menatap pemuda kurus itu datar.

"Dan kau akan membidik kepala ku setelahnya?" Wonwoo tidak menampiknya, ia tertohok. Seakan seluruh kata yang sudah di rangkainya untuk kembali di ucapkannya pada Mingyu tertelan dengan sulit begitu saja. Garis samar pada bibirnya memudar. Pemuda itu hanya menatap penuh rasa _shock_ pada Mingyu.

"Kau berfikir aku akan melakukannya?" Ujarnya sedikit mencicit. Ia masih memandang Mingyu, namun dengan pancaran berbeda. Datar, dan merasa begitu terdiskriminasi. "Kenapa tidak, kau seorang Soviet. Sekalipun aku menyelamat 'kan mu tidak berarti kita adalah _kawan_." Seiring dengan balasan yang terlontar dari mulut Mingyu, senyuman angkuh itu kembali menguar membuat kedua alis mata Wonwoo menggurat bertaut.

Ia membuang nafasnya panjang, kembali meniupkan uap hangat dari dalam mulutnya pada jemarinya. Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi membuka percakapan dengan pemuda di seberangnya itu. Wonwoo tidak menampiknya, ia tersinggung. Begitu tersinggung dengan tuduhan yang di layangkan oleh pemuda itu. Wonwoo tidak akan menyakiti siapapun, terlebih Mingyu.

"Kau tersinggung?" Seakan terbaca, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menggubris apapun yang Mingyu ucapkan. Pemuda itu hanya mencoba menjauhi rasa ngilu yang menghujam setiap sendinya saat tuduhan tak beralasan milik Mingyu menghampiri indera pendengarannya. "Ckck! Dasar sampah Soviet."

"Kau salah sangka." Ia membuka kembali suaranya dengan nada tinggi yang terdengar datar. Memandang Mingyu dengan tatapan begitu tidak suka atas pernyataanya barusan. "Aku bukan bajingan tidak tahu diri yang akan membunuh orang yang sudah mencoba untuk membantu ku, sekalipun itu adalah musuh." Ujarnya tegas. Mingyu hanya menatap dengan senyuman angkuh yang masih bertengger pada garis bibirnya.

"Lagipula jika kau tidak mempercayai ku, untuk apa bersikap begitu repot menyelamatkan ku? Kau hanya perlu membawa aku ke tengah-tengah kelompok mu dan menonton dengan senyuman busuk mu itu saat mereka mencoba menjadi 'kan aku bual-bualan, bukan?" Ia masih memandang dengan rasa benci pada Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya muak mengetahui apa yang ada di fikiran Mingyu mengenai dirinya. Seakan seperti seekor tikus got yang tidak tahu diri setelah di selamatkan. Wonwoo bukan orang yang akan menggigit kaki tuannya.

"Kau ingin di anggap sebagai malaikat penolong? Itu sangat menjijikan kau tahu." Mingyu terkekeh, membuang tatapannya dari raut tidak suka milik Wonwoo. Sesaat hanya menatap lurus pada kobaran api unggun kembali. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kau ingin aku melihat mu sebagai bual-bualan nazi, maka pergi dan kata 'kan sendiri pada mereka bahwa kau tentara Soviet. Aku bertaruh kau tidak akan pernah berani melakukannya."

Wonwoo menggeram tertahan, membuang nafasnya kasar seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Membawa Mingyu kembali memandangnya. Raut rasa benci begitu terlihat jelas dari garis wajah pemuda itu. "Aku bukan seorang pecundang, kita lihat saja. Aku akan pergi dan mengatakan pada babi-babi nazi itu bahwa aku seorang Soviet dan membuat mu merasa menang. Aku salah sangka rupanya, kau terlahir sebagai nazi dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

Wonwoo melangkah, beranjak guna melanjutkan niatnya. Sejujurnya, rasa takut yang begitu besar menghinggapi dadanya saat ini. Namun bagi Wonwoo harga dirinya begitu tinggi. Ia bukan seorang _banci_ yang akan menelan kembali kata-katanya saat di tantang dengan raut wajah menjatuhkan.

Namun niatnya terhenti tepat saat moncong dari sebuah senapan mengarah padanya. Menarik Mingyu yang segera beranjak mendapati hal itu terjadi dihadapannya. Seorang rekannya tampak menodongkan senjata laras panjangnya menuju Wonwoo. Membidik tepat pada jantung pemuda itu. "Jadi kau seorang Soviet."

Wonwoo bersumpah lututnya terasa begitu lemas. Ia tidak bisa menampiknya, rasa takut yang begitu hebat saat kebenaran mengenainya terungkap pada salah seorang tentara nazi lainnya. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya sulit. "Turun 'kan senjata mu, Chan."

"Tidak! Kenapa kau menyuruh ku untuk tidak membunuh tentara Soviet!" Mingyu membuang nafasnya panjang. Mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Chan dan Wonwoo. Menatap pada tentara muda yang masih menodongkan moncong senjatanya. "Dia hanya warga sipil."

"Darimana kau tahu jika ia hanya seorang warga sipil?!" Pemuda itu masih tetap pada pendiriannya, menganggap Wonwoo sebagai musuh yang harus di basmi saat itu juga. Mingyu kembali membuang nafasnya panjang. Menangkap ujung dari senapan milik Chan dengan tangan kanannya. "Turun 'kan."

"Dia seorang Sov.." Dan kataya terputus berganti dengan cicitan dari ringgisannya saat salah satu dari lengan Mingyu mencekik lehernya. "Ingin berhenti atau ku patah 'kan tulang leher mu?" Wonwoo hanya terdiam pada posisinya mendapati hal itu terjadi dihadapannya. Chan, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti keinginan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau membela bangsat Soviet ini?" Ia menatap tajam pada Wonwoo, kembali meraih senapannya yang terjatuh tadi. Mingyu beranjak, meraih lengan Wonwoo dan menariknya. Membawanya kembali mendekat pada api unggun yang sempat berniat di tinggalinya tadi. "Sudah aku kata 'kan dia hanya warga sipil."

"Lalu apa urusannya dengan hal itu? Dia tetap seorang musuh, Mingyu." Mingyu menatap sesaat pada raut wajah Wonwoo yang memucat. Ia tahu betul pemuda itu merasa ketakutan. "Musuh kita itu bukan warga sipil." Ujar Mingyu, meletakkan botol airnya dihadapan Wonwoo yang membawa tatapan pemuda itu sesaat jatuh padanya. "Kau menjamin ia tidak akan mencoba membunuh?"

"Menurut mu?" Ujar Mingyu balik, mengisyarat 'kan Chan untuk melihat pada cara Wonwoo memegang senjatanya. "Dia tidak bisa mengguna 'kan benda itu. Bahkan ia tidak mengetahui bahwa senjatanya tidak akan membunuh siapapun." Ujarnya kembali.

Chan membuang nafasnya, mencoba mendekat pada Wonwoo yang masih menatap keduanya dengan pandangan sedikit tajam. "Hey, kau tidak mengerti cara mengguna 'kan benda ini?" Chan mencoba berbaur, mendapati respon begitu datar dari raut wajah Wonwoo. Sesaat ia tak mencoba menjawab namun setelahnya ucapan pelan menguar dari balik bibir pemuda itu. "Aku tidak terlahir untuk memegang benda ini."

.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Chan mengangguk, meletakkan senapan miliknya disisinya. Sebuah senyuman tipis tergambar dari garis bibirnya. Ia bergeser, sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. "Chan, divisi penembak jitu. Lebih hebat dibanding 'kan Mingyu. Kau mau melihat kemampuan ku?" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul, mengangguk penuh ketertarikkan.

"Baik 'lah. Aku kan meletakkan batu ini dan menembaknya. Perhatikan baik-baik!" Ujarnya, beranjak meraih senapannya. Memposisikan dirinya hanya untuk membidik benda keras yang telah di letakkannya dengan jarak cukup jauh. Menarik pedal pada senapannya membuat timah panas itu meluncur begitu cepat menuju batu yang sebelumnya di jadikan sebagai objek bidikan dan, gagal. Tembakkannya meleset menyisakan dirinya yang menatap tak percaya dan Mingyu yang terkekeh.

"Itu hanya pemanasan, aku sengaja membuatnya meleset. Perhatikan, sekarang baru yang sebenarnya." Wonwoo kembali menatap pada Chan, menunggu pemuda itu melakukan hal yang sama. Membidik dan melesatkan timah panas dari dalam senapannya yang tampak kembali meleset. Tentara muda itu terdiam, menelan air liurnya seraya menatap pada Wonwoo yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah sudah 'lah itu tidak penting. Kau tidak tahu cara menggunakan senapan mu, bukan? Biar aku ajar 'kan." Mingyu nyaris tertawa keras mendapati sikap Chan yang begitu menutupi rasa malunya. Bagi Mingyu pemuda itu terasa seperti rumah yang begitu hangat setiap kali mendapati segala hal dalam dirinya. Chan adalah oase di tengah peperangan yang kembali meletus ini.

.

.

 **Stalingrad, November 5th 1942**

Wonwoo masih terdiam, menatap pada ujung sepatu _boots_ tentaranya yang tampak begitu lusuh. Ia hanya terdiam dengan senjata yang masih berada di dalam dekapannya. Sesekali menatap Mingyu dari sudut matanya yang tengah membidikkan senapan pada beberapa tentara sekutu. "Mingyu." Ujarnya begitu pelan. Memainkan gumpalan pasir dengan jemarinya.

Pemuda yang di panggil tak menggubris, masih membidikkan timah panasnya pada kumpulan tentara sekutu yang juga tengah membidik beberapa rekannya. Wonwoo berdehem, kembali melihat Mingyu dari sudut matanya. Jemarinya masih bermain dengan pasir yang berada di sekitarnya. "Ming.."

"Aku mendengar mu. Bicara 'lah jika ada hal yang ingin kau kata 'kan." Wonwoo terdiam sesaat. Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Maaf soal ucapan ku waktu itu." Ia berujar, begitu pelan namun masih tertangkap. Mingyu masih terlihat tak menjawab, sibuk menatap kumpulan tentara musuh dari balik bidikan senapannya. Menekan pedal senapan dan melancarkan timah panas menembus kepala seorang tentara.

Ia menghela nafasnya, berguling dari posisi sebelumnya. Meletakkan senjatanya pada sisi tubuhnya. Menatap pada Wonwoo yang masih terduduk diam dengan dinding beton yang menjadi penghalang untuknya bersembunyi. Sejak saat Mingyu menyelamatkannya, Wonwoo selalu berada bersamanya. Mingyu selalu mengajak pemuda itu kemana pun ia berada, bahkan saat seperti ini. Dimana ia tengah bertugas.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Ujarnya, melirik Wonwoo dari sudut matanya. Wonwoo membuang pandangannya kembali, menatap pada ujung sepatunya. Sejenak hening, dan Mingyu masih menjatuhkan tatapannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, tidak berusaha menampik bahwa sesuatu yang aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya setiap kali menatap permukaan wajah pemuda disisinya itu.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya, berdehem pelan yang membawa Wonwoo kembali memandangnya. "Kau ingin belajar membidik?" Itu adalah pertanyaan yang begitu terdengar menyenangkan bagi Wonwoo. Pemuda itu menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengangguk antusias. "Kemari 'lah." Ujar Mingyu kembali, menepuk ruang kosong pada sisi tubuhnya yang tengah terbaring.

Wonwoo beranjak, merebahkan tubuhnya disisi Mingyu guna menyembunyikan dirinya dari pandangan tentara musuh. Menatap pada Mingyu sesaat sebelum berguling setelah sebelumnya Mingyu memberikan isyarat itu. "Letakkan senapan mu disini." Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu beranjak, menepatkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh terpelungkup Wonwoo. Membawa senjata milik pemuda itu pada bahu kanannya. "Kau harus menahannya dengan bahu mu. Coba lihat dari lubang ini, kau bisa melihat sasaran mu dari sana."

Wonwoo mengangguk, menempatkan sebelah matanya hanya untuk membidik arah yang di tuju oleh Mingyu. "Tarik penguncinya dan tempatkan jari telunjuk mu disini." Ia berujar, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo guna mengarahkan jemarinya menuju pedal senjata miliknya. "Kau sudah mendapat 'kan bidikkan mu?" Pemuda di bawahnya mengangguk, setelahnya bunyi letusan senjata memenuhi ruang kosong dari bangunan tak terpakai itu. Sebuah timah panas meluncur cepat menuju seekor burung yang mulanya menjadi objek sasaran, namun timah itu meleset mengenai dahan. "Nyaris."

Wonwoo tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, masih pada posisinya. "Kau lihat tadi itu? Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh 'kan?" Mingyu mengangguk, masih menatap pada pemuda yang kini merubah posisinya, berhadapan dengannya yang masih mengukung tubuh Wonwoo di atasnya. "Aku cukup berpotensi menjadi seorang _snipper_ , bukan?" Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mendecih sesaat setelahnya sebuah senyum melintang pada garis bibirnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, dan itu adalah waktu yang begitu hangat bagi Wonwoo. Ia tidak pernah mendapati senyum tulus seperti saat ini tercetak jelas di wajah Mingyu sejak keduanya bertemu. Dan hal itu seakan mengunci pandangannya.

Keduanya terdiam, hembusan nafas teratur begitu terasa di permukaan kulit keduanya. Mingyu tidak pernah berada dalam ketidak sadaarannya seperti saat ini. Pemuda itu seakan membawanya pada waktu dimana ia menanggalkan segala kewarasannya. Membawa wajahnya perlahan begitu mendekat, menghapus jarak yang sebelumnya terlihat jelas di antara ia dan Wonwoo.

Dan yang dapat ia sadari hanya rasa membuncah yang sebelumnya memenuhi rongga dadanya meletup, menyisakan kepakkan sayap kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya saat permukaan bibir pemuda di bawahnya itu tersentuh dengan bibir miliknya. Ia masih disana, mengecap rasa hangat yang begitu berbanding terbalik dengan hawa dingin kota _Stalingrad_.

.

Wonwoo bersumpah, ini adalah saat tergila yang pernah di alaminya dalam perjalan hidupnya. Berada di bawah kuasa seorang yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya, hanya berusaha keras meredam segala pekikkan yang ingin ia lontarkan begitu keras setiap kali hujam dari pemuda yang berada di atasnya kini semakin terasa cepat setiap detiknya.

Satu hal yang hanya dapat di lakukan pemuda itu hanya meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Mingyu, menatap lurus pada kedua iris matanya saat keduanya berulang kali menyalurkan sesuatu yang seakan membuncah disana. Hasrat yang begitu disimpan rapat oleh keduanya. Dan Wonwoo kembali menarik pemuda itu hanya untuk meredam cicitan yang hendak meledak dari tenggorokkannya saat semuanya nyaris berada di penghujungnya. Kembali mengecap rasa hangat yang begitu membuatnya mabuk, seakan terdapat ekstasi yang bertabur pada permukaan bibir pemuda di atasnya.

Keduanya menderu, saling menatap sebelum sebuah kurva yang begitu jelas melintang pada garis bibirnya. Menyisakan tawa yang seakan bermakna _hal gila apa yang sudah kita lakukan_. Wonwoo bersumpah, ia jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok tentara sekutu yang berada di atasnya kini.

* * *

Updateeeeeee, gk banyak sih cuma mau say thanks aja sama kalian yang masih mau ninggalin jejak" cinta /? wkwkwk. Oh iya mau bales review dari salah satu readers **Aku Si Jodoh Mingyu** maaf dear yg perbedaan tahun itu aku typo xD pantes ya kamu bingung xD. Okeh keep review ya and thanks udh mau tetep stay di ff ku xD

salam,

Crypt14


	4. 4

STALINGRAD (Tore Niederlage)

Meanie Couple

Mingyu & Wonwoo

Presented by Crypt14

! _Please don't spread without permission_

! _Mencoba untuk menghargai karya orang lain dengan meninggalkan kritik serta saran pada kolom review setelah membaca adalah perbuatan terpuji_

! _Please don't try to steal my fiction and modify it without permission, I hate it tbh._

! _Kemungkinan akan terdapat beberapa kejadian yang membuat pembaca sedikit kebingungan, mohon untuk memperhatikan dengan baik waktu berlangsungnya suatu kejadian_

! _Rated M untuk beberapa adegan disturb serta kata-kata kasar._

Enjoy this fiction

.

.

Pemuda itu terdiam, menatap lama pada ujung sepatunya sebelum tepukkan cukup keras mengenai bahu kanannya membawa arah pandangnya jatuh pada seorang pemuda yang kini mengambil tempat disisinya. "Kau melamun?" Ujar pemuda yang nyaris tampak mirip dengannya itu, Wonwoo menggeleng menarik sudut bibirnya tipis. Sebuah decihan samar menguar dari bibir pemuda disisinya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mempercayai reaksi dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya. "Kau merindukan rumah?"

Dan hening mengukung. Ucapan Chan membawa pandangan Mingyu dan Jisoo yang sebelumnya tampak sibuk menjatuhkan bidikkannya pada tentara musuh beralih menuju keduanya. Wonwoo terdiam, garis melengkung yang sebelumnya tampak begitu jelas memudar perlahan.

Ia membuang arah pandangnya kembali menuju ujung sepatunya. Menghelakan nafas begitu panjang yang mengartikan bahwa rasa rindu itu begitu terbesit dalam. Ia terkekeh pelan, memberikan anggukan samar sebagai jawaban untuk Chan.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak akan bisa kembali pulang? Kau adalah Jerman, dan hal itu sangat tidak mungkin." Ia kembali mengangguk, memahami betul maksud dari perkataan Chan. "Aku tahu. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru saat ini."

Seakan sebuah pukulan keras mengenai telak rongga dada pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Mingyu tahu pasti itu sebuah kebohongan. Bagaimana pun Wonwoo tidak terlahir sebagai seorang Jerman, ia Soviet sebesar apapun pemuda itu mencoba menampik bahwa ia baik-baik saja Mingyu tetap mengetahui dengan pasti sebuah rasa rindu akan rumah begitu membuncah dalam diri pemuda itu.

Chan tersenyum simpul, membuang nafasnya. "Baik 'lah, karena kau adalah bagian dari keluarga aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan mu cara yang benar dalam memegang senjata dan membidik lawan. Ini gratis, kau tidak perlu membayar ku." Kekehan itu menguar setelahnya. Wonwoo mengangguk, merasa begitu antusias mendengarkan celotehan pemuda yang terpaut cukup jauh darinya itu menjelaskan dengan begitu detail mengenai fungsi dari senapan.

"Nah, sekarang kau coba tembakkan benda ini. Aku akan meletak 'kannya disana." Ia berujar, setelahnya beranjak cepat menuju jarak yang telah dibuatnya untuk meletakkan objek bidikkan bagi Wonwoo. Kembali melangkah menuju pemuda berkulit putih itu hanya untuk membantunya meletakkan senjata dengan benar. "Tahan dengan bahu mu, dan bidik."

Wonwoo menarik pedal senapannya, memuntahkan timah panas yang dengan tepat mengenai sebuah batu yang di gunakan sebagai objek bidikkan. Menyisakan Chan yang tmpak sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Tunggu sebentar, kau menipu ku ya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan atas tuduhan pemuda itu. "Kau bilang tidak bisa menembak, tapi tadi itu." Ia memandang tajam penuh selidik pada Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran dari pemuda itu. "Itu, Mingyu mengajar 'kan ku sebelumnya."

"Ah, curang! Kau tidak pernah mau melakukannya untuk ku." Ia merengut, mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas lantai bangunan yang tampak begitu hancur. Membuahkan tawa ringan dari ketiga pemuda yang melihat reaksinya. "Kau tidak pernah memintanya 'kan?"

"Persetan! Aku selalu merengek tapi kau tetap tidak mau mengajari ku." Chan masih menjatuhkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu. Pemuda itu terkekeh, kembali mengacuhkan rengekan yang menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan.

.

Pemuda itu masih merengut, beranjak mendekati Wonwoo yang belum melepaskan tatapan darinya. "Aku benar-benar membenci si bodoh Mingyu itu. Lebih baik jangan terlalu akrab dengannya." Ia berbisik cukup keras, menyisakan tawa ringan dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Oh, kau tahu benda ini?" Pemuda itu meraih sesuatu yang tergantung pada _zipper_ celananya. Menunjukkan benda itu pada Wonwoo yang sesaat memandang lurus. "Granat?" Ujarnya, kembali menatap Chan yang tersenyum tipis. "Oh, kau mengetahuinya. Kau tahu cara menggunakannya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah tidak yakin. "Kau lihat ini? Ini tuas pemicunya. Jika kau menariknya maka _bam_! Benda ini bisa menghancurkan kedua tangan mu." Pemuda itu meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo, meletakkan benda yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggamannya pada Wonwoo.

Sejenak Wonwoo hanya memandangi benda itu sebelum ia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan granat yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Ini merupakan kali pertama untuknya menggenggam benda seperti ini, sebelumnya yang ia tahu hanya memegang pensil maupun beberapa buku pengetahuan.

Meraih tuas pemicu dari benda itu yang tanpa di sadarinya justru tertarik. "Buang benda itu!" Dan pekikkan Chan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Mingyu dan Jisoo kedua pemuda itu menoleh secepat kilat, memandang terkejut pada kedua pemuda yang berjarak darinya.

Wonwoo sesegera mungkin melempar asal benda itu yag tak lama kemudian menyisakan ledakkan cukup keras yang membawa beberapa puing terlontar kearah mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Mingyu menaikkan nada suaranya cukup tinggi. Menatap dengan alis bertaut pada kedua pemuda yang kini hanya menatap shock pada sekitarnya.

"Wonwoo tidak sengaja menarik tuas pemicunya." Mingyu mengalihkan tatapannya. Memandang lurus dan tajam pada Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah. Setelahnya membuang nafasnya panjang. "Kalian tidak terluka?" Baik Chan maupun Wonwoo keduanya menggeleng samar, masih dengan raut bersalah yang tampak begitu kontras tercetak pada garis wajah mereka.

Derapan langkah terdengar cukup menggema, mengingat bahwa bangunan yang kini tengah mereka tempati telah lama kosong akibat peperangan yang berkecamuk. Jisoo membuang nafasnya panjang. "Baik 'lah, persiapkan alasan kalian." Setelahnya pintu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya terbuka menampakkan 3 orang dari tentara nazi dimana salah satunya tampak memiliki pangkat penting dalam kelompok.

"Aku mendengar ledakkan, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?"uara itu terdengar begitu tinggi dan angkuh. Wonwoo dan Chan terlihat masih merunduk, enggan untuk menatap balik keduairis tajam yang memandang mereka. "Hanya kesalahan kecil saat latihan." Mingyu berujar, mencoba mencari kebohongan untuk menutupi kejadian sebenarnya.

Sesaat keheningan mengukung sebelum pandangan dari pemimpin mereka jatuh pada Wonwoo yang masih berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Pria itu beranjak, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Wonwoo, namun Chan tentara muda itu sesegera mungkin berpindah dari tempatnya berusaha untuk menghalangi.

Baik Jisoo maupun Chan, keduanya sudah mengetahui siapa Wonwoo sebenarnya. Pria itu menatap tajam pada Chan, memberkan isyarat untuk menyingkir dari jalan. "Aku yang membuat kesalahan komandan, tolong huk.."

"Menyingkir atau ku hancurkan kerongkongan mu." Ia terdiam, nafas pemuda itu seakan tertahan pada pangkal kerongkongannya. Sejenak melirik pada Mingyu yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk menyingkir. Pemuda itu menyingkir, menarik tubuhnya berat.

"Aku rasa, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat anak ini." Pria itu masih menjatuhkan tatapan intimidasi pada Wonwoo yang kini menatap balik kedua iris mata pria dihadapannya. Ia takut, namun pemuda itu tak pernah menunjukkannya. "Ia prajurit baru." Ucap Mingyu mencoba kembali membuat bualan palsu hanya untuk mengelabui pria yang tampak masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Prajurit baru, benar 'kah? Kenapa kantor pusat tidak mengabarkan aku soal ini." Pria itu masih menatap Wonwoo tajam, mengintimidasinya dengan pandangan menyudutkan. Mingyu beranjak, mengambil jaraknya menuju Wonwoo. berdiri tepat dihadapan pria yang masih memandang penuh tanya pada pemuda itu. "Aku rasa, tidak semua hal harus mereka laporkan pada mu. Lagi pula, kau hanya komandan pengganti."

Dan ucapan akhir Mingyu membawa rahang pria itu mengeras. Menatap dengan alis bertaut pada pemuda yang menghalangi tatapannya pada Wonwoo setelahnya mendengus. Berajak mundur seraya terkekeh angkuh. "Oh, kau benar Kim Mingyu. Mereka tidak perlu memberitahu segala hal pada ku. Baik 'lah, lanjutkan latihan kalian." Ia berlalu dengan sebuah kurva yang melintang pada sudut barat bibirnya. "Kita lihat saja."

.

.

Langit masih menampkkan semburat pekat diatas sana. Derap langkah itu menggema, memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi memeluk erat. Wonwoo mengerang pelan, merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya membawa kedua matanya yang terasa begitu berat untuk terbuka. Ia mematung, terdiam dengan seluruh syaraf ototnya yang menegang.

Gerakkan jemari yang membentuk isyarat itu membawa tubuhnya beranjak. Ia terdorong, menlangkah dengan tergesa saat salah satu dari prajurit itu mendorong kuat punggungnya. Wonwoo bersumpah, ia ingin sekali berteriak untuk membangunkan Mingyu, Jisoo maupun Chan yang kini masih tampak terlelap dalam mimpinya. Namun pemuda itu mengurungkan niatannya, mendapati bahwa salah satu dari 3 prajurit yang kini tengah memboyongny pergi memberi isyarat untuk tidak mencoba hal itu.

.

"Oh, sudah tiba rupanya." Ia terdiam, menatap lurus dari kedua mata tajamnya pada seorang perwira yang ditemuinya siang tadi. Pria dihadapannya itu terkekeh angkuh, beranjak menujunya hanya untuk menatap penuh intimidasi padanya. "Baik 'lah, aku rasa bermain-main bukan hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan disaat seperti ini." Ujarnya, pria itu menggantung kalimatnya. Menyisakan tegukkan saliva sulit pada tenggorokkan Wonwoo.

Ia memahami betul situasi yang tengah di alaminya saat ini. Pandangan intimidasi itu masih jatuh padanya. "Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaan ku dengan benar. Kau seorang Soviet." Dan seluruh tulang dalam tubuh pemuda itu terasa kaku sesaat. Ia terdiam, merasa bahwa mulutya seakan enggan untuk terucap.

Pria itu terkekeh kembali mendapati reaksi milik Wonwoo. ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap lekat pada manik mata tajam milik Wonwoo. pria itu tidak dapat menampik bahwa pemuda dihadapannya kini begitu memiliki sorot mata yang tajam. Sulit untuk mendapati pancaran rasa takut dalam cara pandangnya yang begitu datar, namun ia mampu. Ia mampu melihat bahwa sepercik rasa takut yang begitu di sembunyikan oleh Wonwoo menguar dalam diri pemuda itu saat ini.

"Jawab aku bangsat!" Dan sebuah tendangan telak pada ulu hati Wonwoo membawanya tersungkur pada lantai tanah barak yang tengah di pijakkinya kini. Wonwoo mengerang, merasakan sensasi begitu nyeri pada ulu hatinya, membawa sebuah batukkan hebat yang membuat air liurnya metes begitu saja. Ia sulit untuk bernafas.

Pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya, menarik rambut milik Wonwoo hanya untuk membawa tatapan Wonwoo jatuh padanya. "Kau seorang Soviet, benar begitu?" Wonwoo masih pada pendiriannya. Ia hanya bungkam, merasa begitu takut untuk menjawab. Wonwoo mengetahui dengan pasti konsekuensi yang akan di terimannya jika ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tidak berarti mati dan ya juga berarti mati.

Pria itu terkekeh, meninju rahang Wonwoo membuat sudut dari bibir pemuda itu tampak pecah. Wonwoo begitu berharap banyak seseorang akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini. Ia terbatuk kembali, mencoba menjaga kepalanya dari pukulan brutal yang terus di hujamkan oleh pria itu. "Bangsat ini! Kau ingin mati tersiksa rupanya."

Tubuhnya bangkit, ia berdiri dengan kedua lutut bergetar saat helaian rambutnya kembali di tarik kuat. Menatap dengan sebelah mata yang tampak begitu merah akibat pukulan keras yang di layangkan disana. Wonwoo bersumpah, ini adalah rasa sakit terhebat yang pernah di terimanya dalam hidup. Dan ia nyaris pingsan saat pria itu menghantukkan kuat batang hidungnya dengan lutut miliknya.

Wonwoo merasa seluruh dunianya berputar, begitu cepat hingga ia nyaris muntah. Ia dapat merasakan darah segar yang terus mengalir dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengecap rasa amis itu. Wonwoo berharap mati saja, namun sudut dari otaknya menolak. Ia enggan menyerah. "Kau bangsat pecundang."

Ia mendengarnya, suara yang begitu di kenalnya. Pemuda itu berusaha mencerna, melihat apakah benar dugaanya pada sosok pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Kau menculiknya dari kami secara diam-diam. Dasar pecundang banci." Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu, ia begitu bersyukur bahwa pemuda itu benar Mingyu.

Mingyu beranjak, meraih tubuh Wonwoo hanya untuk membawa pemuda itu di punggungnya. Melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi darinya sebelum beranjak keluar dari barak itu.

.

.

"Aku rasa mereka mengetahuinya, Mingyu." Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu masih terdiam. hanya memandang lurus pada Wonwoo yang tengah terlelap. Mengusap wajahnya gusar. Mingyu juga seorang manusia, ia memiliki kekhawatirannya sendiri. Sejenak, mengalihkan tatapannya pada tentara muda yang tampak terus menyeka air matanya. "Kau pria, berhentilah menangis."

Chan masih berusaha meredam rasa sesaknya. Ia hanya seorang remaja. "Aku merasa ini karena kesalahan ku, Mingyu." Ia terisak pelan, kembali menyeka air matanya. Membuahkan helaan nafas berat menguar dari bibir Mingyu. Pria itu beranjak, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Chan. Meremas pelan bahu pemuda itu setelahnya menepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Kau menyayangi Wonwoo 'kan?" Ia mengangguk samar, masih menghapus air mata yang enggan untuk berhenti mengucur dari kelopaknya. "Kalau begitu jaga dia, kau jauh lebih kuat darinya. dan berhentilahn merengek serta menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu tidak akan berguna untuk menjaga Wonwoo." Ujanya kembali. Keheningan mengukung setelahnya, menyisakan malam yang begitu tenang di kota yang penuh dengan pertemuran itu.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Mingyu?" Langit masih tampak cukup pekat di atas sana. Namun pemuda berkulit coklat itu terlihat sudah cukup sibuk meraih beberapa perlengkapannya. "Berbenah 'lah, kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga." Chan melongo, masih dengan wajah kantuknya. Menatap pada Jisoo yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Ikuti saja."

"Kita akan pergi?" Mingyu masih mengambil langkah lebar degan Wonwoo yang berada di atas punggunya. Ia belum menggubris mucapan Chan, hanya tetap melangkah, beranjak meninggalkan wilayah kelompoknya. "Mingyu, kita akan kemana?" Chan terhenti, menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. "Keluar dari tempat ini sebelum hal buruk terjadi."

"Tapi kemana? Wilayah Soviet, kau ingin mati konyol?" Tentara muda itu kembali berucap, masih menahan langkah milik Mingyu. Mingyu mendesah pelan, melemparkan senyuman tipis miliknya pada Chan. "Ikuti saja, aku akan berusaha menjaga kalian."

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Chan yang terdiam sesaat. "Percaya saja padanya, Chan." Jisoo tersenyum tipis, menarik pemuda yang sudah seperti keluarganya itu untuk kembali mengikuti jejak Mingyu.

.

"Jadi mereka kabur?" Seorang tentara mengangguk pasti membuahkan kekehan angkuh dari balik bibir seorang perwira tinggi dihadapannya. Sesaat hening, sebelum ucapan dari pria itu kembali menguar memenuhi barak pengap itu. "Mereka ingin bermain-main rupanya."

.

.

"Kita beristirahat disini dulu, saat matahari terbit kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan." Ujar Mingyu seraya menjatuhkan tubuh Wonwoo perlahan. Malam kembali menyapa kota _Stalingrad_ kali itu. Keempa pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat, memulihkan kembali tenaga mereka yang terkuras untuk menghindari kedua wilayah territorial. Mereka terombang ambing layaknya buih pada samudera. Namun Mingyu memiliki rencananya sendiri.

Henbusan angin dingin menerpa, membawa benda tak berwujud itu membelai kulit keempat pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu. Detik pada jarum jam terus berputar sesuai rencananya. Pukul 01:35. Derapan langkah itu terdengar samar dan terhenti.

Sebuah kurva angkuh yang melintang pada garis bibir seorang pria dengan pangkat tinggi tergambar jalas. Cahaya rembulan yang menyusup dari balik celan bangunan tak berpenghuni yang tengah di pijakinya terpias samar. Keempatnya, masih terlelap begitu damai.

Salah satu darinya meronta hebat, berusaha untuk berteriak namun teredam oleh bekapan pada mulutnya. Ia mendelik, menatap penuh rasa takut pada pria yang kini tengah menjeratnya. Pemuda itu masih berusaha memberontak, mencoba lolos dari jeratan yang semakin terasa mencekik lehernya. Berusaha menendang udara di sekitarnya berharap hal itu akan membantu meski ia tahu hanya seperti sebuah kesia-siaan belaka.

Ia tak bergeming, merasa rongga parunya begitu hampa. Seluruh udara seakan tercekat pada tenggorokkannya, membawanya pada rasa seakan berada diambang batas. Pandangannya mengabur, dan cengkramannya pada tali yang menjerat lehernya mengendur. Pemuda itu mennemui ajalnya dengan dengan sebuah tanda melintang yang begitu jelas tercetak pada lehernya. Dan senyuman angkuh itu masih bertengger disana, menjadi satu-satunya hal terakhir yang terlihat oleh pandangan matanya.

.

Angin musim dingin masih berhembus, menerbangkan selimut putih yang di jatuhkan oleh langit di atas kepala mereka. Wonwoo mencoba membuka kedua matanya, menyesuaikan jarak pandanganya yang begitu terlihat buram. Itu adalah pagi terburuk yang akan terus menjadi memori kelam yang tertinggal dalam sudut laci memorinya.

Ia mematung, sedikit menadah menatap pada tubuh tergantung yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah mereka. Suaranya seakan tercekat begitu saja. Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang tengah berada dalam rongga dadanya saat ini. Perasaan seperti apa yang harus ia utarakan. Ia hanya disana, memandang tanpa berkedip pada tubuh Chan yang tergantung dengan sebuah papan yang bertengger di dadanya.

"Chan! Ya Tuhan, Mingyu bangun 'lah!" Pekikkan Jisoo seakan tidak pernah mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Pemuda itu masih tetap menatap pada tubuh tergantung Chan, hanya menatapnya dengan rongga dada yang begitu terasa hampa. Mengabaikan Mingyu dan Jisoo yang kini berusaha untuk menurunkan jasad tentara muda itu dari tempatnya.

"Bangsat!" Mingyu memekik tertahan, meraih sebuah papan yang tergantung pada dada Chan yang bertuliskan sebuah kata dalam bahasa Jerman, _Verrate_. Berarti pengkhianat. Nafasnya menderu hebat, masih menatap pada jasad dihadapannya dengan kecamuk yang memenuhi dadanya. Mingyu mengusap wajahnya gusar, mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Wonwoo yang masih tak bergeming.

Beranjak menuju pemuda itu seiring dengan desisan doa yang meluncur dari balik bibir Jisoo. Ia meraih kepala Wonwoo, mendaratkan dahi pemuda itu pada pundak kanannya. Mendorongnya kuat, hanya untuk menghalangi penglihatan Wonwoo dari jasad Chan. Mingyu begitu mengetahui seberapa vesar rasa sayang Wonwoo terhadap Chan maupun sebaliknya. Keduanya, seakan terikat pada sebuah tali persaudaraan samar yang membentang. "Mingyu." Pemuda itu berbisik begitu pelan. Sebuah getaran begitu terdengar jelas disana, ia tahu Wonwoo sangat ketakutan, bukan namun melebihi hal itu. "Bisa 'kah kita selamat? Aku merasa Tuhan sudah meninggalkan kota ini sejak lama."

* * *

Updateeeeeee xD okeh crypt mau say tahnkkkkkkseuuuuuuu buat mereka yg masih mau review sampe di chapt 3 kemarin, meski gk banyak but tetep aku menghargai mereka yg udah susah payah mau ngereview ff ini. Okeh crypt lg gk mau banyak cuap" soalnya ngantuk berat /curcol. anyway ff ini gk crypt edit lg jd maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran, aslinya crypt jg benci sama typo tp apa mau dikata yaa crypt udah gk sanggup lg buat betulin asli udah ngantukkkkk hikssss xD. Lasr but not least keep review and stay tune on my channel xD

Salam,

Crypt14


End file.
